


Trying Something New (Trimberly)

by galianogangster



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: College AU, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-On, collar kink, daddy!Kimberly, finger-sucking, these bitches engaged, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: When Trini notices Kimberly’s affinity for a certain clothing item and term, she can't help but tease the girl until she does something about it.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart & Trini, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Trying Something New (Trimberly)

**Author's Note:**

> Trying Something New, but it’s Trimberly instead of Mevie! When I saw the collar in Charlie’s Angels 2019, I knew I had to make this version! It’s been done for ages now, but I hadn’t had the time to post it! Enjoy!

Trying Something New Trimberly Version 

  
It all started the day that Trini and Kimberly were required to attend an award ceremony for their university’s student film festival. The film Trini had been working on for the past three semesters was nominated for an award, and how could Trini resist bringing her beautiful fiancée as her plus one? Trini had been to fancy campus events in the past, even wearing dresses to try to garner support from older, more traditional attendees for her film. But this time, she refused to wear a dress. No, two weeks before the event, she approached Kimberly and requested an order be placed for a custom-made suit instead. At this point in her relationship with Kimberly, the adults of small-town Angel Grove had grown more comfortable with their presence on campus. She figured it was time to finally shake things up and push some boundaries. While her choice of clothing only seemed to trouble a few guests, causing a two-second falter in their plastic smiles, it was bothering Kimberly for a completely different reason.

Taking great pride in the one duty she was given to help Trini prepare, Kimberly had, of course, made sure the suit was made to specifically fit Trini’s body. It hugged her in all the right places, and, although Kimberly herself was wearing a dress that garnered plenty of air flow, she couldn’t help but feel a bit overheated every time she caught a side glance of her fiancée. She carried on her schmoozing duties and tried her best to keep her mind out of the gutter, but once there was finally a lull in the activity, it became more difficult.

“You okay?” Trini wondered, approaching Kimberly from out of nowhere and making the latter girl jump a little.

“Hm?” Kimberly hummed, turning around only to be met by Trini in that infuriatingly snug suit. Damn her. Her eyes lingered a few seconds too long before her brain caught up to what Trini said. “Oh, no, I’m fine,” she insisted, hand continuing to fan her face.

Trini’s answering smirk told her she knew exactly the effect she was having on the girl. “Okay,” she drawled, unconvinced.

“Aren’t you dying? It’s so hot in here,” Kimberly commented offhandedly, hands reaching out to loosen Trini’s tie for her.

Small, tan fingers stopped her in her tracks. “No!” Trini exclaimed, a little too quickly to be casual.

Kimberly stilled her movements in alarm, hands falling to rest on Trini’s chest in the meantime.

“I, uh,” Trini coughed. “I like it snug,” she explained, gaze flitting about nervously. If her eyes would have stayed on Kimberly’s longer than half a second, they would have realized the effect her words had had on the other girl.

Kimberly’s pupils were blown, and her mouth was suddenly too dry to respond. The mental images of Trini’s tie being used for other purposes barraged her brain until it was as good as useless for anything else. The fact that she could feel the heat of Trini’s skin through her undershirt was certainly not helping her desire to slip her hands under the fabric.

Thankfully, their good friend Billy showed up and interrupted the increasingly tense moment. “It’s really died down, huh?” he chirped happily, effectively breaking Kimberly’s trance. “I think almost everyone has gone into the auditorium if you ladies want to head over there,” he said politely, thumb gesturing behind him to the room in question. “They’re starting the ceremony shortly.”

“Of course, Billy; we’ll be there soon,” Kimberly answered, plastering on a sweet smile for the boy, who returned it before promptly turning on his heels and disappearing into the distance. As soon as he was gone, it was just Kimberly, Trini, and a few older stragglers who were already making their way to the other room. Kimberly’s hands moved along the other girl’s shoulders, under the guise of smoothing out the already pristine fabric. As soon as they met back in the middle of Trini’s chest, Kimberly grasped the soft, silk tie around her neck and tugged lightly. She may or may not have used a constrictor knot when she had helped her fiancée get dressed earlier.

The motion made Trini’s breath hitch in her throat, and her mouth dropped open ever so slightly.

“Are you going to be good this time?” Kimberly inquired, applying the slightest of pressure to Trini’s throat with the article.

The shorter girl was quick to compose herself. “Depends; are you?” she questioned back.

“I’m not the one attracting all of the attention tonight,” Kimberly pointed out with a quirked eyebrow and a tilted head.

“Shouldn’t have made me look so irresistible then,” Trini countered with a quirk of her lips.

“I guess I do have an eye for fashion,” Kimberly sighed, blatantly admiring her choice of suit and life partner. 

“You are definitely gifted,” Trini muttered, eyes transfixed on Kimberly’s lips.

After a quick glance around the room, Kimberly leaned in to capture Trini’s lips in a rough kiss, hand turning to wrap the length of the girl’s tie around it and keep her closer.

Trini returned the affection with equal fervor, knowing Kimberly wouldn’t do anything if they were in any real danger of being caught. A whimper escaped her mouth when Kimberly’s teeth caught her lower lip and bit down. “Fuck. W-we should probably go,” she mumbled between kisses, not seeming overly concerned.

“We’re not moving until I say we do,” Kimberly commanded, placing her free hand on the back of Trini’s neck for added effect.

Trini simply nodded, unable to speak. After a minute or two, she could pick up on the staticky interference of a microphone being turned on, likely signaling the host’s attempts to get the crowd to quiet down. She knew a lengthy speech was to follow, but she didn’t want to be too late to the showing. After all, she still had a reputation to uphold as the creator of the best film tonight. 

Kimberly released Trini’s lips in favor of relaxing her grip on the girl’s tie and loosening the garment significantly. Although Trini initially squeaked in protest, the feeling of Kimberly latching onto her neck and sucking hard had her changing her tone. The sting felt incredible, and Trini was thankful Kimberly knew just where to place it so it would be hidden once they were back with the crowd. Once Kimberly’s mark was made, Trini could breathe enough to inform her that “They’re starting the speech.”

Kimberly’s harsh grip on Trini’s hips relaxed, and her kisses became gentle but sure as she made her way back up Trini’s neck. One last kiss to her jaw, and Kimberly was fixing Trini’s tie and smoothing down her hair for her. Although the two of them looked calm, collected, and even a little apologetic as they made their way into the auditorium and took their seats, their hearts pounded from the adrenaline. At this point in their relationship, they had become near-experts at disguising their expressions in public. That is, from everyone but their three favorite boys, who were seated a few rows behind them. Billy was too focused on the speech to notice them, but Jason’s glare of disappointment and Zack’s cheeky thumbs-up were loud and clear. 

Once the speech concluded, the audience clapped happily before settling down in anticipation of the awards. Each category was announced, a clip from the film that won was played, and the winner would go up to the podium and talk about their film. Trini knew she would be receiving the last two awards, so she got comfy, took Kimberly’s hand, and watched. 

Trini was genuinely happy for most of her classmates’ success. But she just couldn’t bring herself to be proud of Audrey. You see, Audrey was your typical spoiled, rich white girl who didn’t have a clue what it was like to struggle. This much was evident in her film, which showcased the day-to-day lifestyle of being wealthy, something that most people would love to get a peek at, or so she thought. The awards she received were for traditional values and celebrity guest appearances and frankly, Trini couldn’t find it in herself to give a single fuck. She had done a pretty good job of tuning out Audrey completely as she told a story about what she and her family had been doing since the semester started. Kimberly seemed to be picking up Trini’s slack and was doing a fantastic job of appearing to care about every word that came out of the girl’s mouth. After a while, the Latina’s level of boredom was excruciating, and she reclined even further in her seat, her hand sliding from Kimberly’s hand to around her wrist. With absolutely nothing else on her mind besides wishing Audrey would shut the fuck up already and just thank the board, tiny spikes in Kimberly’s pulse were drawing her attention. 

Turning to face her fiancée better, Trini finally began listening to the speech at hand. If you could call it that, considering it was pretty much just Audrey chattering away. It took a while for Trini to catch on, but eventually, she deciphered the pattern. Every time Audrey spoke about her daddy, Kimberly’s pulse would pound just a little bit faster. Well, isn’t that interesting? As good as Kimberly was at acting like everything was normal, there was no way she could hide the effect the word was having on her from Trini. Because Kimberly seemed genuinely engaged in Audrey’s story, Trini figured the other girl remained unaware that her secret had been revealed. But that was fine with Trini; she would file her newfound knowledge away for later use.

* * *

And use it she did. For the days following the award ceremony, Trini made sure to push Kimberly’s buttons as frequently as possible. Every time she could have used the word ‘father’ or ‘dad’, she was sure to use ‘daddy’ instead. The instant darkening of Kimberly’s eyes was incredibly rewarding. On top of that, recalling Kimberly’s overwhelmingly positive response to her tie, the Latina decided to bring it to bed with her every single night. “It’s like a sleep mask but more comfortable,” she claimed, tying it around her eyes like a blindfold when it was time to turn in for the day. But as the week went on, the lie was becoming increasingly hard to keep up for various reasons. 

“If you like the silk so much, I could just order you a silk sleep mask,” Kimberly offered the first day. “We could just get heavier curtains to block out more light,” she suggested a couple nights in. “How effective is that from shielding the light when you wake up with it around your neck?” she teased this time, lounging on her bed in nothing but pink lace underwear while Trini brushed her teeth.

Trini’s hand stilled as she glanced down at the tie hanging loosely from her neck. Kimberly did have a point there, and by the sly look on her face, it was clear she was catching on. Trini spat out the excess toothpaste and put away her toothbrush in lieu of giving her fiancée an answer.

“Are you ignoring me, Trini?” Kimberly called as the Latina’s bare feet padded over to their bed, where Kimberly had laid out the clothing Trini was going to wear for the day. As soon as her fingers gripped the edge of her sleep shirt, Kimberly’s hands stopped them. “That’s not very nice,” she said, her voice loud and clear as she stood behind the smaller girl. Kimberly’s hands were barely a restraint, in fact, they were eager to help Trini out of her shirt and act as a makeshift bra.

Trini groaned appreciatively, arching her back as Kimberly’s hands began to knead her flesh. After a few lengthy seconds, she had enough sense to answer her. “I wasn’t ignoring you, I was just trying to think of a convincing enough lie,” Trini admitted.

“Trini!” Kimberly gasped, turning the girl around just to shove her onto the bed.

The shorter girl landed on the mattress with a chuckle, one that faded away as two long, tanned thighs straddled her hips.

“So, what is this really about, huh?” the other girl prodded, taking the tie in her hand and wrapping it around the appendage gently. But Trini didn’t even need to explain, because the second Kimberly’s hand touched the accessory, her eyes flashed in a way that told her everything she needed to know. A hint of a smile ghosted Kimberly’s face as she decided to play along. “You were being deliberately deceitful, huh? For what? So I’d have to punish you?” she questioned, pulling the tie a little tighter.

Trini’s eyes closed as she felt the silk hug her neck. “Yes,” she answered, not even bothering to deny the fact. If her eyes had been open she would have seen a huge, amused smile creep across Kimberly’s face before she schooled her expression once more.

“Well, I won’t give you the satisfaction,” Kimberly said boredly, releasing her hold on the tie and moving back to sit on her own bed.

Trini’s eyes snapped open and searched for her fiancée. “What?” she cried sadly, sitting up and fixing the love of her life with her best pout.

Kimberly remained unmoved, examining her nails. “Well if you’re asking for it, it’s not really punishment, is it?” she reasoned.

Trini sighed; her tactics had failed. After a few seconds of silence, she decided on a different method and slinked over to Kimberly’s side of the bed, kneeling behind the other girl and resting her arms on her shoulders.

Kimberly tilted her head back and rested it on Trini’s bare chest, looking up into big, brown eyes. “You’d just enjoy it,” she accused with a smirk.

“All the more reason you should do it,” Trini rationalized, running her fingers through Kimberly’s locks and massaging the girl’s scalp while she was at it.

Long eyelashes fell closed and lungs contracted in a contented sigh. “Well, perhaps I can be persuaded,” she hummed, opening one eye to see Trini’s growing smile. “But,” she urged. “You have to do something for me, too.”

A curtain of wavy brown hair marred Trini’s vision as she nodded excitedly, biting her lip.

Kimberly carefully maneuvered off of the bed and made her way over to the bathroom. “Take off your tie,” she commanded, her voice holding enough authority that Trini obeyed even though she was in a different room. 

Then she waited patiently, sitting back on her heels. The last thing she was expecting Kimberly to return with was an Adidas shoe box. Sure, both of them loved shoes, but in the bedroom? She wasn’t so sure where this was going. The mattress sank behind her, and the sound of Kimberly opening the box grabbed her attention. Her head had barely turned before she was reprimanded. 

“Face forward.”

So she did. She waited as a curious, metallic jingle hinted at the contents of the box. Truthfully, she figured they were handcuffs, and she fully expected Kimberly to fasten metal around her wrists. When that metal instead was fastened around her neck, Trini’s palms began to sweat. 

“Alright, go take a look at yourself,” Kimberly allowed, getting up and placing the shoe box on their vanity. 

Trini got off of the bed and approached the mirror, excited but a little nervous for the reveal. She was met with the reflection of her tanned body, naked save for a golden metal collar. She ran her fingers along the smooth, cold material, and barely resisted the urge to squeeze her legs together. 

“If you’re a good girl then you can have something in return. But only if you’re good,” Kimberly offered sternly, stroking Trini’s hair from behind her. 

“When am I not?” Trini jested while they walked back to the bed. The comment earned her a swift tug on a chain attached to the back of the collar, tightening it so that it was no longer loose. That seemed to shut her up pretty quickly.

“Be. Good.” Kimberly growled, moving her body so she was facing the other girl, never once letting go of the chain.

“Yes,” Trini agreed, sitting back on her heels and waiting for direction.

“Yes, what?” Kimberly asked, face just inches from the other girl’s.

An eyebrow quirked and a sly grin made its way across Trini’s face. “Yes, daddy.”

Kimberly might as well have been slapped across the face. Her eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat before thrumming violently in her chest. All she had wanted was a little respect. She had expected a “ma’am”, a “madam”, a “Kimberly”, or even a “sir”. Out of all the things that Trini could have said, “daddy” was the last thing she was expecting. She herself had just started to realize that she may have an affinity for the term. Hearing it fall from her fiancée’s lips was all it took for Kimberly to realize that yes, this was definitely something she was interested in exploring.

After clearing her throat and collecting herself so she wouldn’t stutter, she praised Trini. “Good girl.”

Trini easily picked up on how flustered she had made Kimberly and couldn’t help the smug grin she wore in reply. Happy that Kimberly was playing along, she asked “Where do you want me?” and batted her eyelashes innocently.

Kimberly’s eyes darkened as she imagined the possibilities. But, in truth, she had decided what she wanted Trini to do a few minutes ago already. “At the foot of the bed,” she directed, crawling to sit up against her pillows. By the time she was comfortable, Trini was sitting on her heels, awaiting further instruction. Kimberly smiled at the sight. “Good girl. Now, I want you to eat me out until I’ve come at least twice, got it?”

“Yes, daddy,” Trini purred, leaning forward until she was propped up on her elbows. Her fingers grasped the edges of pink lace panties and slid them down long, tan legs until they were safely placed next to Kimberly on the bed.

The taller girl spread her legs, now that they were unrestrained, and leaned forward. She grabbed the bottom of the chain, which had crumpled beneath Trini’s chest, and pulled on it until it was free again. Continuing to tug at it, she lured Trini closer until the girl was just inches from where she wanted her.

Trini lingered there; she could see how wet the other girl already was, and she couldn’t resist being a little mean. Besides, she did want to be punished after all.

“Are you waiting for an invitation? Fuck me already!” Kimberly chastised, tightening her pressure on the collar by the chain and practically pulling Trini into her.

“Yes, daddy,” Trini muttered before finally dragging her tongue through Kimberly’s slick folds. The soft gasp that the other girl emitted had Trini watching the other girl intently as she took her time exploring. Every time the Latina neared Kimberly’s clit, the girl’s eyebrows would draw together in anticipation and frustration. If Trini’s tongue teased at her entrance, however, the girl’s mouth would drop and her eyebrows would relax. Her facial expressions were maddening, and Trini could feel herself getting increasingly worked up just watching her. Deciding to stop teasing, Trini finally directed her full attention to the other girl’s clit. As soon as her lips wrapped around it and sucked, her senses were overwhelmed.

Kimberly’s whine was loud and unperturbed, not that Trini could hear the full force of it considering she suddenly had two warm thighs pressed firmly against her ears. On top of that, Kimberly had, either consciously or unconsciously, pulled on the leash, causing the collar to tighten and increase the pressure on Trini’s throat. All three of those things sent a shot of arousal straight to Trini’s core, and she moaned into flesh. Only missing a beat, she began to gently lap at the bundle, not wanting to be too aggressive the whole time. With every flick of her tongue, a whimper escaped Kimberly’s lips, each more delicious than the previous. Those noises, accompanied by the feeling of Kimberly becoming increasingly wet, were driving the Latina crazy. She tried squeezing her legs together, but that only seemed to make it worse.

“Faster,” Kimberly breathed, and Trini’s attention was drawn back to the other girl. The other girl whose eyes were closed and wouldn’t notice if Trini took matters into her own hands…

As was the game today, Trini obeyed Kimberly’s command. Her tongue worked harder and faster against Kimberly’s clit, and the girl’s vocalizations became even louder. While Kimberly was sufficiently distracted, Trini removed one hand from the girl’s thigh and slid it down her body. To make more room, she propped herself up on her knees a little. Once her fingers met liquid heat, she couldn’t help the moan that joined in on the chorus. Needing relief quickly, she sunk two fingers into her entrance immediately and nearly bit Kimberly with how satisfying it felt. She glanced up at the girl, hoping she hadn’t given herself away, but the other girl was clearly still in her own world.

Her eyes were closed tightly, and her sounds of pleasure had turned into chants of curse words as she was nearing her climax.

Trini continued her work, flicking at Kimberly’s clit furiously and pumping into herself as discreetly as possible.

Suddenly, Kimberly’s cries were so high-pitched that Trini could barely hear them, and that was her signal to take one last, full lick before sucking harshly on the other girl’s clit.

Kimberly came silently, her thighs becoming impossibly tighter around Trini’s head.

Trini still wasn’t there yet, and she increased her pace in desperation.

Now that Kimberly was down from her high, she was going to praise Trini for her hard work. But when her eyes opened, her mouth dropped. Seeing Trini fucking herself on her knees was wholly unexpected. And incredibly hot. But then she remembered the roles they had assumed and quickly got back into character.

“Excuse you!” she exclaimed, leaning forward and pulling on Trini’s arm to force her to extract her fingers.

“Kim!” Trini cried out at the loss of contact; she had been so close.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Kimberly asked rhetorically, maintaining her grip on the smaller girl’s arm.

“No, but-“ Trini muttered, mind hazy with arousal.

“That’s not how you talk to me! No, what?” Kimberly prompted, eyes bored into big pools of brown in challenge.

“No, daddy! I’m sorry, I just-“ Trini corrected herself, on the verge of ripping her hand away from Kimberly to finish the job.

“You don’t come until I say you do. I think you need to learn some respect,” Kimberly decided. “Clean those off,” she said, gesturing to Trini’s wet fingers.

Trini could have cried. She quickly placed her fingers in her mouth, and moaned at the taste of herself. This was not helping her situation.

“Good girl. Lay down,” Kimberly ordered next, getting off of the bed so that Trini could move.

Even though every cell in her body was on fire, Trini did as she was told. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but it was not Kimberly crawling up her body until there were two knees positioned on either side of her head.

“Now, I said that you can’t stop until I’ve come at least twice. According to my count, you still owe me an orgasm, and you’re not allowed to come until I’m done; got it?” Kimberly explained

“Yes, daddy,” Trini nodded.

No other words could be spoken after that because Kimberly lowered herself onto Trini’s mouth expectantly.

Trini got right to work, lapping up some of the extra liquid that had accumulated from Kimberly’s first orgasm. Soon after, she decided that Kimberly’s clit had gotten enough attention for now. This time, her tongue teased at Kimberly’s entrance until the girl was mewling and squirming, wordlessly begging for Trini to go further. And go further she did. She entered Kimberly with the length of her tongue and thrusted it has deep as she could each time, earning a few loud gasps. It didn’t take long for Kimberly to stumble forward with the motions, hands reaching out for purchase until they settled on the bed frame. Her knuckles turned white as her grip on it tightened. Even though she was already in a blissful state, she couldn’t help but want more. This was a punishment after all. So she met Trini’s thrusts with her own, shamelessly grinding down into the Latina’s face until she was practically fucking herself with the girl’s tongue.

Meanwhile, Trini felt like she might suffocate, but what death could be better? As before, every sound Kimberly made was just working her right back up, and knowing that the girl was basically using her for her own pleasure just made it even worse. But the most infuriating feeling was how tightly Kimberly’s walls were clenched around her tongue, desperate for every inch Trini could offer. Trini couldn’t even reach her own center, which ached to be touched again. This just made her even more determined to bring Kimberly to her climax quickly.

And, with how hard Kimberly was working for it, it didn’t take long before her hips were stuttering and a loud cry of pleasure cut through the room. Her hips stilled, and her grip on the bedframe relaxed. She sat up higher as she collected herself, allowing Trini to catch her breath. “Good girl,” she sighed, finally backing up enough to allow Trini to sit. “Now give me a kiss,” Kimberly requested, taking the smaller girl’s now-slick jaw in her hand and leaning in to capture her lips. She wasted no time entering her mouth, eager to taste herself on the girl’s tongue.

As soon as their tongues came in contact, Kimberly let out a whine, a Trini couldn’t help but moan at how enthusiastic Kimberly always seemed to be about her own taste. It was incredibly sexy, and she couldn’t help how her hips jumped when the other girl placed her hand on her thigh.

Brown eyes flicked down at the motion, suddenly reminded that Trini still needed release. “You’ve been such a good girl, baby; are you ready for your reward?” Kimberly asked, still holding Trini’s jaw tightly in her grip.

The Latina’s heart was pounding, and it was taking all of her strength to not touch herself, especially now that she knew she was finally going to get off. All she could do was nod in reply.

“Do you trust me?” Kimberly asked quietly, letting her grip loosen but keeping Trini locked in her gaze. “It’s nothing we haven’t done before,” she added softly, making sure the girl was going to be alright with her plan.

“Of course, babe. I’m yours,” Trini replied, conveying her sincerity through her big, brown eyes.

“Okay,” Kimberly nodded with a small smile, placing a gentle kiss to the palm of a small, tan hand. After that, she got up, walking to the dresser where Trini’s tie sat, long forgotten. She retrieved it, looped it around Trini’s neck, and pushed it up until it covered the girl’s eyes, adjusting it so that it would stay up.

Trini’s breath hitched at the action, and she couldn’t help the initial pang of anxiety at the feeling of being deprived of one of her senses. But she trusted Kimberly more than anyone on this earth, and that worked to sooth her fears.

“Now stay right here until I get back. You can tease yourself while I’m gone,” she allowed.

Now that she had permission, Trini didn’t spare a second. Her hand shook slightly as she finally touched her aching center. She was absolutely soaked. As much as she craved to enter herself, she knew Kimberly may take away her reward for the action. So she slowly, painstakingly teased herself instead. After all, it would only make whatever Kimberly had in mind better. She easily picked up on the sound of a drawer being opened and closed, and with that clue, she was fairly certain she knew what was coming.

Soon enough, the bed was dipping down from Kimberly’s presence, and Trini’s heart was thrumming wildly in her chest with arousal and anticipation.

“Are you ready, baby?” came her fiancée’s silky voice.

Trini nodded in confirmation, circling her own clit and biting her lip.

“Good. Now come sit on daddy’s lap,” Kimberly suggested, lightly grasping Trini’s hips and guiding her forwards and up. Once she had Trini where she wanted her, she pulled the girl’s hips down gently.

As soon as there was something firm against her entrance, Trini knew immediately that her prediction was correct; Kimberly had gotten out their strap-on. Knowing that that was what Kimberly intended for this moment was all the information she needed to feel comfortable lowering herself down onto it. She was embarrassingly wet, so it entered her easily. Getting used to the size and length, however, was a little more difficult. After allowing her body to adjust to the intrusion, she began to rock her hips, whimpering at the much-needed feeling of being filled.

Seeing the strap-on disappear into Trini made Kimberly’s mouth water. A rush of arousal came over her imagining what it would be like if she could properly feel her – feel the way her hot, wet core clenched around her. The way Trini began to grind into her was slow and sensual, making Kimberly even more worked up. “God, you’re so sexy,” Kimberly breathed, unable to take her eyes away from their frequently connecting hips.

Trini allowed another whine at the praise, increasing her speed so that she could feel the penetration more. Although it felt great, it wasn’t quite like when Kimberly did it. She reluctantly stilled her movements. “D-daddy?” she stuttered, feeling a little embarrassed about having to ask.

The sight of Trini perched on top of her and calling her by her new title had Kimberly’s eyes darkening. She decided enough was enough, and reached up to move the tie down from Trini’s eyes and back to around her neck. “Yes, baby?” she asked, looking up at the girl’s wide, pleading eyes and tousled hair.

“Can you fuck me? Please?” Trini requested, biting her lip sheepishly.

The request sent another spike of arousal straight through Kimberly, and she nodded, trying not to seem too enthusiastic. “Of course, baby; you’ve been so good,” she purred. Although, Kimberly would take just about any excuse she could find to take control.

Instead of thanking her, which felt too lesser, Trini leaned forwards to rest her hands on Kimberly’s shoulders while the other girl began thrusting up into her – slowly at first, but quickly increasing speed. Every rock of Kimberly’s hips pushed the toy deeper than what she could do by herself, and Trini let out a broken sob at the feeling. If that didn’t feel amazing enough, Kimberly always seemed to be able to get the toy to rub Trini’s clit at the same time, making the smaller girl lose herself in sensory overload. She didn’t care whether she was coming from her clit or her g-spot; all Trini cared about was how incredible Kimberly was able to make her feel.

So Trini wanted to return the favor a little bit. Carefully removing her hands from Kimberly’s shoulders so she wouldn’t lose her balance, she moved them down to tan breasts and gripped them harshly to keep steady. The girl under her moaned loudly, her hips beginning to move even faster in turn. With how much friction was being created, it seemed as though Trini’s clit was going to finish first this time. Her high was building fast, and she barely had time to prepare before her hips were shuddering, and most of her weight was holding Kimberly down.

Kimberly watched the Latina come undone, and although it was always a spectacular sight to see, she wanted nothing more than to be able to feel her for herself. If she was this turned on just watching Trini, she couldn’t imagine she would last long if she had the real thing. “Fuck,” Kimberly hissed.

When brown eyes opened once more, they were met with nearly black ones. Kimberly appeared even more turned on than she had been with a tongue in her center, which was really saying something. Trini would have smirked if she had the energy. Even though she was physically tired, her body still craved more, and she wanted to let Kimberly have a little bit more fun because she couldn’t leave her like this. She sat up and slowly extracted the toy, hips twitching involuntarily with the feeling. One glance at Kimberly confirmed that the girl was fixated on the sight in front of her. It looked like Kimberly was about to say something, but Trini simply turned around, dropping to her hands and knees.

“Oh fuck,” Kimberly whispered, not expecting this opportunity to present itself. 

“Please, daddy; take me,” Trini cried, putting on the theatrics for Kimberly’s sake even though she hid a little grin now that the other girl couldn’t see her.

“If that’s what you want, baby,” Kimberly answered as nonchalantly as she could, but she was itching in her skin to get back inside of the girl. Although they didn’t do this position often, she knew they were both in for a treat. Taking the toy in her hand, Kimberly carefully guided it back to Trini’s entrance. With how wet the strap-on and Trini were, Kimberly’s hand came back nearly covered in come. Pearly teeth sunk into her lip as she gazed at it, not taking much time to decide that she wanted to taste Trini in one way or another. Her lips wrapped around her fingers and she sucked them off sensually, moaning at how the liquid coated her tongue. Not wanting to make Trini wait any longer, she placed both hands on the Latina’s ass as she sunk into her as deeply as she could manage. By the cry that Trini let out, accompanied by her hips jumping back, Kimberly had easily slid right into her g-spot. This position was good for more than just Trini’s g-spot, however. Kimberly’s clit always received just the right amount of friction this way where she could get off as well. The girl palmed at Trini’s ass as she thrusted into her, each move rubbing her clit deliciously. Both girls were soon a whining, panting mess as one rutted forwards and one pushed back. With how aroused Kimberly had been from watching Trini ride her and get on her hands and knees, it didn’t take long for her climax to crash through her, even more intense than the two she had received previously.

She knew better than to slow her movements and Trini hanging, though. As she kept pounding into the girl despite her protesting clit, Trini’s cries continued to ring out loud and clear. Now that Kimberly was more lucid, she realized that she had left small crescents in tan skin from her hard grip. Not wanting it to happen again, she moved her hands to Trini’s back instead. Then she remembered the collar. Although it was awkward, she reached forwards with her long arms and grasped the chain, bringing it around so it clasped behind Trini’s head. 

It was easy to tell that Trini was getting close because the sounds she was emitting were basically incoherent.

Once the girl was nearly silent, signaling her impending release, Kimberly tugged harshly on the chain, the collar quickly tightening against the smaller girl’s throat.

That was all it took for her to come undone, her hips stuttering wildly as her orgasm hit her. It lasted fairly long, the involuntary jerking only causing the toy to continue hitting her g-spot and lengthen her climax. Once her body stilled, she nearly collapsed into the mattress, panting with the effort she had expelled.

Kimberly carefully slid the toy out of Trini, unhooking the harness and placing the whole thing on the nightstand. Then, she went back to unclasp the collar, lifting Trini’s head gently to remove it was comfortably as possible. As soon as Trini was free of it, she crawled back to the bed, snaking her arms around the smaller girl’s waist and placing sweet kisses along the skin in front of her.

“Well that was…eventful,” Trini muttered, taking Kimberly’s hand and threading their fingers together.

The other girl chuckled quietly. “Yeah, you could say that.”

“Thank you for trying the collar with me,” Trini said softly after a few beats.

“Of course, baby,” Kimberly replied, nuzzling the other girl’s neck with her nose. “Thank you for trying…things with me, as well,” she said, still a little embarrassed about it.

“No problem...daddy,” Trini quipped, earning a soft bite to her shoulder. Trini turned to face Kimberly, and they both chuckled at the whole situation. When their quiet laughter died down, Trini spoke again. “Is there anything else you want me to know about?” she asked jokingly, raising an eyebrow.

“…just that I love you,” Kimberly confessed, eyes sparkling with adoration and a hint of a smile on her face.

Trini smiled bashfully, moving to tuck her head under Kimberly’s chin and on her chest. “I love you, too, babe.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you liked and what I can improve on! Thank you for reading and commenting!


End file.
